The Things You Couldn't Say
by LovEmOsment
Summary: Lilly's made up her mind, she has to tell Miley before she leaves for Hannah Montana's month long Canadian tour. But how is she going to tell her? Liley, femslash.
1. Movie Night

**The Things You Couldn't Say**

_Ding Dong! _Lilly Truscott quickly tucked 3 white envelopes into a bigger yellow envelope and threw the package hastily under her bed. She ran her hands through her hair making sure it looked good as she shuffled down the stairs as quickly as she could as she ran to answer the doorbell. She opened the door to find her best friend Miley Stewart in her pajamas on her front porch. "Hey Miley," she greeted her friend with a wide grin. She stood aside from the doorway to let Miley in. Lilly's eyes followed Miley's swinging hips for a few seconds before she mentally scolded herself for staring at her best friend's ass.

"Hellooo," Miley sang as she walked over and plopped down on Lilly's couch. She turned to Lilly and held up three DVDs. "You got the popcorn?"

"But of course," said Lilly as she walked over to the microwave and started emptying a bag of freshly popped corn into a bowl.

"Alrighty then. So what's it going to be, _John Tucker Must Die, Mean Girls, _or _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_?" Miley asked as she held up her display of movies.

"SOPHIA BUSH!" Lilly exclaimed as she started jumping up and down.

Miley laughed. "Since when do you get so excited about Sophia Bush?" he asked as she popped the _John Tucker Must Die _DVD in.

Lilly blushed. "Umm...well I love One Tree Hill?" she offered quickly.

"Lilly...you don't even watch One Tree Hill! You said it was a stupid, over-the-top, never-gonna-happen-in-real-life, TV dra-"

"Shh! Watch the movie!" Lilly hissed as she plopped down next to Miley. Miley giggled as she grabbed a handfull of popcorn and threw it in Lilly's face. "MILEYYY!" Lilly whined, picking a piece of popcorn out of her hair and tossing it back in Miley's face. Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly and Lilly laughed. The girls settled down and watched the rest of the movie.

---

By the time the credits were rolling Miley was resting her head on Lilly's shoulder and both girls still eating their popcorn. Lilly smiled inwardly as she looked down at her best friend leaning on her.

"So...I guess this is our last night together," Miley said as if she were in a daze.

"What?!"

"What, you don't remember? Hannah starts her Canadian tour tomorrow," said Miley, sitting up. She grinned and added, "You know, in Canada...where the moose are?"

"Haha, very funny," Lilly rolled her eyes. "And yeah, of course I remember, I was just hoping you wouldn't."

"Forget my own 30 day tour?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't go with you! 30 days without my Miley! What am I going to doooo?" Lilly wailed. She grabbed one of Miley's hands between her own and gave Miley her pouty face.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for your little surf competitions then you could come," Miley pointed out. She could feel her stomach flip at the sight of Lilly's protruding lower lip. _She's just so cute when she does that, _she thought.

"I know but I've been training for this one for like, a year!"

"Yeah, I know. You'll see me in a month though. And I'll make sure to call you every day."

"And promise you won't have too much fun without me?"

"Promise," said Miley, hooking their pinkies into a pinky promise.

Satisfied, Lilly said, "Okay. Oh but hey, there's something I want to give you before you leave tomorrow so remind me, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Let's go upstairs," said Lilly as she started up the stairs towards her room. Miley followed her. Knowing it would be their last night together for the next month, the girls stayed up to 3 AM talking and just savoring their last few hours they had together.


	2. Sweet Goodbyes

**Chapter 2: Sweet Goodbyes**

Lilly's eyes slowly opened as she tried to rub the blurriness from her eyes. The bright morning light shining in through her window assaulted her eyes and she groaned. She rolled onto her right side to find an also newly awoken Miley yawning and stretching. The girls had always slept in the same bed when they spent the night at Lilly's because Lilly had a queen size bed and they both fit in it comfortably.

"Mornin' Sunshine," Lilly said, propping herself up on her elbow.

Miley smiled. "Hey, what time is it?" She checked the clock, "Ahh. 11 already. I have to get home in half an hour and finish packing."

"Can I come with you? I mean, of course I want to say bye to you at the airport because I won't be seeing you for like, everrrr!" Lilly moaned overdramatically.

Miley rolled out of bed and stood up. She grabbed her clothes and started toward the door. "I know Lilly, believe me I know," she said barely loud enough for Lilly to hear. Her voice returning to normal she said, "And I'm sure Robert can give you a ride home from the airport after you drop me off. I definitely want to keep you with me for as long as possible." She gave Lilly a last look with a soft smile before she turned and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

_I definitely want to keep you with me for as long as possible,_ played over in Lilly's head. She closed her eyes and she allowed herself to indulge in the look that Miley had given her moments before. The way Miley's lips were ever so slightly upturned and the way her sparkling blue eyes dived right into Lilly's. The playfulness of her voice but the seriousness in her eyes. _Did she mean something by that?_ Lilly wondered. Her mind wandered to the thought of having to spend a month without Miley. Since they had become best friends, they had never spent more than a few days without seeing each other. And now they'd have to spend a whole month apart.

But for Lilly it went deeper than just not being able to see her best friend for a month. For Lilly, it was a month without the girl who she had been in love with for years. For Lilly it was a month without seeing Miley's beautiful smile or a month of not being able to admire those perfect blue eyes. A month without being able to feel herself wrapped in a Miley hug or a month without being able to hear Miley's unique but oh-so-adorable laugh. As she opened her eyes, she stared up at her white ceiling and she silently asked nobody in particular,_ How am I supposed to live without her? How in the world am I going to survive a whole month withou-_

"Come on, get up sleepyhead!" Miley's entrance back into Lilly's room pulled Lilly abruptly out of her thoughts but still, she just laid there. She felt the bed dip as Miley sat down. She grabbed a hold of each of Lilly's hands in her own and pulled her into a sitting position. Noticing Lilly's strangely dazed but slightly upset look, she held both of Lilly's hands in her own and tilted her head to see Lilly's face better. "What's wrong Lils?"

Lilly looked up into Miley's face. She felt a warm sensation spread through her chest and a smile spread across her lips when she saw the concerned look on Miley's face. It always gave her that warm and fuzzy feeling to know that Miley cared about her. She loved it when Miley was worried about her. Sometimes, she even let herself be sad just so she could revel in the feeling of Miley caring about her. She just shrugged and said, "Just thinking about you going on tour."

"Aww, Lilly." Miley smiled. "I know it's going to be hard but we can stick it out. We'll talk every day."

"I know, I know," said Lilly, looking back down at their clasped hands.

"You better know. I can't live without my best friend for long," Miley insisted. Lilly smiled. _How does she always manage to make me feel like everything's all right? _

"Hey, now seriously, you need to get your butt up and get dressed. My dad's gonna pick us up in 20 minutes," Miley said. "And go brush your teeth now Miss Truscott! I swear, even my old Uncle Earl don't got morning breath that bad. Hey!" she said after she received a hard punch in the arm from Lilly.

Lilly leaned in close to Miley's face. "Sorry," she said slowly, making sure to breathe as much air at Miley as possible.

"Sweet niblets Lilly, are you trying to kill me?!" she coughed as Lilly made her way out of the room, laughing, to go get herself ready for the day.

---

Mr. Stewart, Jackson, Lilly and Miley sat inside of Hannah Montana's limo as they pulled up to the airport.

"We're 10 minutes late Miles, we've gotta go once we pull up to the terminal," Mr. Stewart announced.

Miley looked at Lilly. "I guess we should start saying bye now then."

"I guess we should...oh!" cried Lilly, caught by surprise when Miley flung her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Lilly, I'm going to miss you so much. You know you're my best friend and we're going to talk all the time on the phone and I'll tell you about everything that happens while I'm gone," Miley said.

"I'm going to miss you so much," whispered Lilly, her voice starting to quiver. "You can't even being to imagine how much, Miley." She squeezed Miley to her as hard as she could. "I don't want you to leave."

"All right Miles. Throw that wig on and we gotta run. Now!" Mr. Stewart said hurriedly as he quickly made his way out of the limo, Jackson following after him. Lilly grabbed the Hannah wig and quickly helped Miley get it on her head.

"Lilly, I can't see," said Miley's muffled voice.

"Ahh! Sorry Miley, hold on," Lilly said as she turned the wig around the right way. She straightened out the wig and made sure that all of Miley's brown locks were hidden under the wig. "There you go," Lilly breathed as she tucked one last stray strand of hair behind Miley's ear. She looked into Miley's blue orbs. _Those eyes are going to be the death of me,_ Lilly thought.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, you look great," said Lilly with a shy smile. Miley jumped out of the limo and pulled Lilly out after her. Mr. Stewart was almost done getting all of the bags out. Jackson was frantically searching for his backpack that he apparently didn't know was on his back.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. "Come 'ere," said Miley as she spread out her arms. Lilly walked into her hug. She heard Miley whisper in her ear, "I'm going to miss you like crazy Lils. Kick some ass in your surfing competition."

"I'll do my best."

"Hannah, come on!" said Jackson who was starting to head into the airport with Mr. Stewart already almost inside.

"I gotta go!" said Miley, running to grab her suitcase. "Oh! Lilly, wasn't there something you wanted to give me?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah!" Lilly dived back into the limo and grabbed the big yellow envelope that she'd grabbed from under her bed that morning. She gave it to Miley, almost hesitantly.

"What is this?"

"You'll see. Read it on the plane or something." The girls embraced for one last hug.

"HANNAH HURRY UP!" yelled Jackson.

Lilly quickly gave Miley a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Miley asked, smiling.

Blushing, Lilly waved it off, "Nothing. Have a safe flight Mi-, Hannah." She gave Miley a shove towards the door. "Call me when you get there!"

"Will do!" yelled Miley as she ran into the airport clumsily, trying to drag her huge suitcase behind her and clutching Lilly's envelope in one hand. Lilly giggled as she saw Miley almost trip but luckily, she recovered before she fell and she kept running into the airport.

"Love you Lilly!" she called before she disappeared into the busy airport. Lilly waved weakly after her.

"I love you too, Miley," she whispered to herself. After a minute of staring at the door Miley had just disappeared through, Lilly turned back and climbed back into the limo.

Lilly sat back and begin to think about whether or not she did the right thing. Whether or not she should have given Miley that envelope. That envelope that contained her biggest secret. That envelope held her fate. She had been thinking about telling Miley in the weeks before Miley left for Canada and she decided that it was the best way to do it. She had just handed Miley the ability to make her or break her in that yellow envelope.

Lilly's head was starting to hurt because of all of this thinking. She knew there was someone she had to talk to to help her sort out her thoughts.

"Hey Robert? Could you just drive back to the limo place instead of home? That way I can walk to the beach from there."

"Sure thing Lilly," the driver replied.

---

Author's Note: Alright, here's the second chapter. I think the writing might be a little shaky and choppy, I'm sorry! I hope you guys like it though. I'm starting to get more ideas of where I want to take this story now so hold tight, it should start getting better soon.


	3. All There's Left to Do is Wait

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a few days, I just got back from vacation so I've taken a few days to settle down. And I didn't really feel up to writing. But I've been reading everyone's feedback and it's really great to know that you guys are enjoying the story. A few days ago I took some time to plan out every chapter and where I want to take the story so writing should be a bit easier and more structured for me now. Anyways, this chapter isn't too long but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you guys are going to like it! Oh, and please keep up the reviews! It's a lot of fun to hear from people who like my story. Alright, enough chatting, next chapter!**

**All There's Left To Do Is Wait**

Lilly walked with her hands shoved deep into her pockets as she walked towards the beach. The beach was pretty crowded as usual for a summer day. Lilly walked past the crowds of people down by the shoreline and made her way to Rico's Surf Shop when she sighted just the person she was looking for behind the counter. She jumped onto a stool and waited patiently as she watched Oliver finish serving up a hot dog to a customer. Lilly noticed that the girl Oliver was serving was pretty cute. She groaned as Oliver seemed to notice this as well and he took his time, trying his best to flirt with her.

"Psst!" Lilly hissed. Oliver kept talking to the girl. "Oliverrrrrrr..." Still no answer. "OLIVER OKEN!" Lilly yelled.

Oliver jumped and turned to face Lilly. "What?!" he asked, his teeth clenched. He jerked his head in the direction of the cute girl, showing Lilly that he was busy.

"Oh, nothing important, sorry." She put on a sweet smile, "It's just that your mom wanted me to tell you that she washed your bedsheets for you. You know, from your...," Lilly lowered her voice to a whisper, "accident last night."

Oliver's eyes went wide. "What? No! She's just joking," he tried to tell the cute girl. "I-...I don't-...She's ly-...Don't listen to her...NO!" he spluttered desperately as the girl started walking away. "Don't goooo!" he cried dramatically. Slowly he turned on the spot to face Lilly, his eyes narrowed with anger, his fists clenched on his sides. "Thanks a lot, Lilly!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said pleasantly. "That bed wetting thing always works anyways, and it never gets old," she shook her head with a giggle.

Oliver just stared at her. Lilly just kept laughing. Oliver made a face and faked a smile, "Yeah, yeah. It's very funny."

Lilly returned to her serious state. "So, I expected you to be here but I didn't think you'd be working."

Oliver walked over to Lilly and leaned against the counter. "Yeah well, since Jackson's gone for a month, Rico asked me to come back and fill in for him. Hopefully I can get my job back though after I spend a month here. I think you and I know that I'm so much better at this than Jackson. After all, I am the Smokin' Oliver Oken," he said, a smug grin on his face.

"...Right," Lilly pretended to agree. "Anyways," she smiled, "So I uh, just came back from saying bye to Miley at the airport." She said nothing more and turned her attention to a paper straw wrapper on the counter. She pinched the wrapper between her fingers.

"Oh yeah. She left today, huh?" Oliver asked quietly. Lilly nodded, still preoccupied with her very amusing straw wrapper. "So...what happened?"

"Um, well we were late so we had to hurry a lot. We said goodbye, she said she'd call everyday." Long pause.

Oliver broke the silence carefully, "...Did you tell her?"

Lilly smiled. She loved how she could always tell Oliver everything. They had been best friends ever since they met kindergarten. Oliver was the first person she'd told when she realized that she had feelings for Miley. Actually, he was the only person she had told. Being the great friend he was, he didn't judge her or anything, he was only supportive of her and he encouraged her to try and tell Miley. That was nearly a year ago and she still hadn't made any progress with that. But, Lilly was glad that he'd never pressured her to tell Miley. She was grateful to have him as a friend.

"No, I didn't tell her. Not yet. Well, I didn't tell her at the airport. But I gave her the letters so she'll know soon."

"The letters? What letters?" he asked. Lilly had never told Oliver about the letters and she didn't plan on telling him so soon. She needed some time to think about it herself before she told him about the letters. She was actually kind of embarrassed that she'd written letters.

Oliver noticed the look on Lilly's face. He placed a warm, comforting hand over Lilly's, "Hey, you don't have to tell me now, okay? Tell me when you're ready."

"Aww, Oliver, you're so sweet. You know, reading those girly magazines have really turned you into a sensitive guy," Lilly said.

"Well, you know how I do," Oliver said, starting to get full of himself.

"Okay, I take it back," Lilly laughed.

"Hey!"

Rico came bounding up behind Oliver. "Back to work Oken or you're fired!" he yelled.

"I'll, uh, see you later Oliver," said Lilly as she got down from her stool and made her way home.

"I don't see you working!"

"Okay Rico! I'm workin', I'm workin'!" Oliver yelped as he ran to help the next customer.

---

Miley loved the rush of taking off in an airplane. She loved the feeling of speeding down the runway. She loved the weightlessness you feel when the plane just starts to tip up and off the ground. She looked out of the window as she watch Los Angeles shrink beneath her. She watched as a single car made it's way down an otherwise empty street.

Suddenly a flight attendant's voice came over the intercom, "Weather conditions are looking good and it looks like we should touch down in Toronto on time. Estimated flight time is 4 hours and 45 minutes so sit back, relax and enjoy your flight. Also, you may now take out your electronic devices but as you can see, the fasten seatblet sign is still on so please refrain from leaving your seats. Thank you for flying Air Canada."

Miley opened her bag to search for her iPod. As she reached into her bag she felt the big, yellow envelope that Lilly had given to her. She had definitely been interested in seeing what the envelope contained but after going through security, finding her gate and signing some autographs for some fans, she had completely forgotten about the letter.

She pulled it out of her bag, examining the envelope. On the outside Miley's name was written in what was familiar handwriting to Miley, Lilly's. Miley smiled as she noticed the small heart Lilly had drawn after the "y". She ran her fingers over the envelope, trying to guess what was inside. She pinched it and guessed that there were smaller envelopes inside.

Carefully she peeled open the envelope, trying not to rip it. Usually she would tear an envelope in half if there was room to but for some reason this envelope was different. It was from Lilly, she didn't want to ruin it.

She opened the envelope and looked inside. Just what she thought, three white envelopes. She dumped them out of the envelope and placed them on her tray table. They were numbered 1, 2, and 3.

_What's this?_ she thought.


	4. The First Letter

**Author's Note: Surprise! Alright guys, I'm going to be generous and give you guys one more update today. But that's really only because this is quite a short update. Sorry for it's length but it's kind of an important part to have for the story. Hopefully I can do it justice. I hope it's not bad, I got 4 hours of sleep last night, I woke up at 5:30 AM to go run for like, an hour and I haven't been able to take a nap yet and it's nearly 5:00 PM. Anyways, here goes.**

**The First Letter**

Miley inspected each envelope carefully. She held them up to the windows but she couldn't see anything. It appeared that each of the envelopes were filled with paper, probably letters. She played around with them for a good five minutes before her curiosity got the best of her and she decided that she should actually go ahead and figure out what was inside of the envelopes. She placed the envelopes back on her tray table in order from 1 to 3. She stared at the envelopes, wondering what mysteries they held inside. It was like she was trying to use x-ray vision on them, she tried to see what these letters contained but she really had no clue.

_Well, _she thought, _it IS Lilly, it's probably nothing important. _She reached for the envelope marked "1". As her fingertips brushed it she thought, _I wonder what would happen if I read these backwards. _She grinned mischieviously to herself and grabbed the envelope marked "3". Surely Lilly had numbered the envelopes in the order that she wanted Miley to read them. Why not have some fun with it?

She carefully peeled open the envelope and inside she found a crisply folded tri-folded paper. She admired Lilly's tri-fold, Miley had never been able to tri-fold a letter to save her life. Slowly she opened up the letter and she found Lilly's writing neatly written across the page. A letter. It contained the date from the day before.

_Hey Miley!_

_Ha! You opened the envelope CLEARLY marked 3, you were trying to sabotage all of the efforts the I put into organizing these letters for you. But fear not, Lilly Truscott is always two steps ahead, hehe. I knew you would open this envelope first, I know how you are Miley Stewart. _

Miley smiled, Lilly did indeed know her very well.

_Anyways, I guess you're on your flight to Toronto now. Sans moi. I know this letter is prewritten but I can assure you, Miley, I miss you right now. I wish I could be on my way to Canada with you. I really wish we could be together right now. I don't like the thought of spending a month away from you. But, luckily for me, something good seems to have come out of me not being with you for a while (not that I want to be away from you). I'm actually rather proud of myself for thinking of this idea. But who knows, maybe once you're through with these letters I'll be thinking differently. These letters have been a long time in the making. And I don't know if showing them to you now is a good idea, but what's life without the risk, right? You never know what can happen in life. Maybe it's time for me to jump off of this bridge that I've been trying to jump off of for so long. The reason I choose to do this while we are separated is because this way you have some time to think for yourself and you don't have to deal with me right away. And I think it's easier for me, too. _

_So, Miley. You and I have been best friends for nearly four years now. We began in sixth grade, that's when I met you. And it's been a truly wonderful four years of being your best friend. It was great, wasn't it? The first day I met you and we were so close already. We've always been able to share everything with each othe...well actually, not everything. You've always been able to share everything with me. But, up until now I haven't been able to tell you everything, Miley. But now, when you read these letters, you will know everything. _

_What you're going to find in these letters is a part of me that I haven't been able to show you, a part of me that I haven't been able to show the world. It's a part of me that scares me, Miley. And it scares me that I'm telling you, I don't know what you're going to think. But knowing everyday that I can't be completely honest with you has been killing me. And I guess that ends now because I can't put up with knowing that anymore. Miley, you are my best friend and I hope you always will be. Please remember that when you read these Miley, I am Lilly Truscott, your best friend. You have known me for four years and I am still the same person you know, I always will be. I hope this changes nothing between us. Or at least not in a bad way._

_Your best friend,_

_Lilly_

Miley blinked. She read through the letter once again, and then a few more times. _What?_ She was lost in the letter, she didn't get it. _What could be so important that Lilly's been hiding from me? _She thought she might have an idea but she would never find out unless she read the rest of those letters.


	5. The Second Letter

**Author's Note: Alright, hey there guys! Sorry about the wait, I've just been busy lately with some family issues and then there was Harry Potter that came out and then there was the fact that I just didn't feel up to writing. Sorry again! I hope this update makes up for that. I'm giving you guys a nice long chapter so please be happy! The feedback is great, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this!**

**The Second Letter**

Lilly and Oliver strolled through the crowded walkways in the mall. They weren't heading anywhere in particular, just seeing where their feet would lead them. Lilly loved being at the mall for many reasons. First of all, there was the great shopping. She also loved to hear the hum of so many voices blended together in the way that she could never make out what anybody else was saying. The sound soothed her because it gave her the feeling of being with so many people and at the same time being alone with whoever she'd come with. Oh, and the last reason Lilly liked the mall so much, she was usually there with Miley.

But this time she wasn't with Miley, she was with Oliver. But she didn't find herself upset by that, she enjoyed Oliver's presence.

They walked in silence, just enjoying the hum of voices pressed against their ears. But for as long as they had been walking, Lilly had been thinking about Miley. In fact, ever since she had said goodbye to Miley at the airport, the pretty brunette hadn't left her mind. Lilly wondered what part of the country Miley was flying over now. She wondered if Miley was taking a nap or listening to her iPod. She wondered what Miley got to drink. Eventually her mind drifted to the yellow envelope that she had given to Miley before she left. _Has she read those letters yet?_

"So...what's on your mind?" Oliver asked quietly. He didn't want to pressure Lilly into talking to him but he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was there for her if she needed to talk.

Lilly turned her head and looked at Oliver. Her gaze lingered on his eyes for a few short seconds. Seeing the sincerity there, she looked away and simply said, "Miley."

Oliver made a small sound like "hm" and said nothing further. They continued to walk in silence.

"Do you wanna get something at Cold Stone?" Lilly offered after a while.

Oliver looked at her with his are-you-kidding-me look. "I'm a guy, it's ice cream, do the math," he said obviously. Lilly laughed as they got in line.

After they got their ice creams, they headed off to find a table so they could enjoy their food. Lilly lead Oliver over to a small table in the back corner, away from the eyes and ears of other fellow mall goers.

As they devoured their ice creams, they began discussing various events at the skate park such as Danny O'Connor's broken arm and the upcoming skate competitions for a while. After a few minutes they fell into silence. Usually when the two were together, they were always constantly laughing, talking and joking. But neither Lilly or Oliver found their current silence uncomfortable at all. It allowed both of them to fall deep into their own minds while mindlessly spooning scoops of ice cream into their mouths.

"So, I gave Miley something before she left," Lilly said, breaking the silence.

"Did you?" Oliver replied to show his interest.

"Yeah. I gave her an envelope. You know, like one of those big yellow ones that you put bigger letters or whatever in?"

Oliver nodded.

"Well, I gave her one of those." Lilly paused. Oliver waited patiently.

"I put three letters in it, for her to read," Lilly went on. "They're...I guess you could call them unsent letters that I wrote to her. I guess I just decided that it was time to show them to her."

"And that's your way of telling her?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah."

Oliver sat, allowing his mind to process this new information. Eventually he said, "That's a really creative idea, Lils."

She smiled sheepishly, "Really?"

"Definitely. I think it was a great idea. You know, everyone loves getting letters," he smiled. "So when are the letters from?"

"Well, I wrote one yesterday just to introduce the whole letters concept to her," Lilly explained. "Oh! I mixed up the numbers on the letters on the envelopes cause I thought she might try to screw me up. I wonder how that went."

Lilly took another bite of her ice cream. "And then the second one I wrote in 7th grade and the other one I wrote just last year, 9th grade."

Oliver nodded. Since he had just finished his ice cream, he got up and walked over to the garbage can to throw his ice cream cup away. On his way back he caught sight of a table with two cute girls. Lilly chuckled as she watched the scene about to unfold as Oliver approached the two girls' table.

"Hello ladies," he said in an attempt to be smooth. He put on a grin, "My name is Oliver and I must say, you girls are looking fine!" He put a heavy emphasis on the last word.

The girls raised their eyebrows at him before looking at each other and then getting up and walking away without saying a word. "Alright baby, call me!" Oliver called after them.

Strolling back over to his and Lilly's table he told Lilly with a smug look on his face, "Yeah, that's how it's done."

"Oliver, they didn't say anything to you," Lilly pointed out.

"I know. They're just playing hard to get," he said confidently.

"Mmhmm." Lilly hummed as she got up to throw away her own garbage. They continued their walk through the mall.

---

Miley had let her eyes scan through Lilly's letter over and over again for what seemed to be ages now. She kept reading the letter in an attempt to absorb it's meaning but she could think of nothing.

She gave a slight jump when she heard her father's voice in her ear, "What you lookin' at bud?" Miley was sitting next to Jackson who was sleeping so she had no worries of him reading the letters. Their dad, who had also been sleeping, was sitting behind them and she was constantly looking over her shoulder, making sure that he wasn't awake and reading the letters through the crack between the seats.

"Uhh, uhm...N-Nothin' Daddy. Just uh, j-just a note from uh, Lilly," she stammered, quickly folding the letter and shoving it hurriedly into it's envelope.

Robbie Ray gave his daughter a suspicious look. He decided to let it pass, "All right then." He grabbed his headphones and put them over his head, "I'm just going to watch the in-flight movie now, Miles." He plugged in his headphones to the headphone jack, "Ooh! Nemo!"

Miley raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I like that uhh, that shark guy?" his dad offered. Miley laughed and turned back to the front.

She looked at the three envelopes on her tray table again. _If Lilly knew that I would choose number 3 first, what should I choose next?_ Trying to be logical, she decided that she would just go backwards so she picked up envelope marked number 2. Once again, she carefully opened the envelope, took out the crisp letter and admired another perfect tri-fold with sharp creases.

She opened the letter to again be greeted by the sight of Lilly's handwriting. Miley giggled to herself as she noticed that the handwriting was noticeably messier than Lilly's current writing. _This must be from years ago, _Miley thought. She was not surprised to find that she was right, the date said February 18, 2005. A quick calculation brought Miley to the conclusion that the letter had been written when they were in 7th grade.

_Dear Miley,_

_So, lately my mind has been completely overflowing with thoughts and I have no clue what to think anymore. So, I decided that I could write you a letter and maybe I could figure out some things about myself. Of course, I never intend on sending this letter, this is purely for me. I hope you never see this, that would be completely mortifying. But I wonder if I would want to show you this someday. Well, for now it's a definite no but who knows what'll happen?_

_Okay well, let's see, where do I start? This is really personal, I don't even know if I should be putting this down on paper. But I will. I guess I'll start with the fact that we've been best friends for over a year now. I love being your best friend, it's so much fun hanging out with you and you're just an awesome best friend. I guess I should just stop beating around the bush but it's just so hard to put down on paper. Okay, whatever, I started this letter, I might as well go ahead._

_So lately, I think that I've started being attracted to you. In a more than best friends way. I think I might like you, in a romantic way. It's just that whenever I'm around you I can't help myself from thinking things like "Wow, she's so hot" and "She looks so gorgeous" and I don't know what it means. Well, I guess I kind of do know what it means and I'm scared to actually think about it. _

_It's just that everytime I'm with you I can't take my eyes off of you and when I'm not with you I can't take my mind off of you. I mean, maybe this is just because we're such good friends that it's normal for me to think that you're pretty, right? Maybe I just, I don't know, maybe I want to be like you so I'm just kind of idolizing you or something._

_Or maybe not. Maybe I really do have these feelings for you. I don't know. This is so confusing. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have feelings like this for you. And I mean, does this make me like, bi or what? I liked Matt Marshall two months ago and I've liked other guys before. I've never liked a girl before. And all of the sudden it's like WHAM! and all I can think about is you and god this is just so confusing. _

_Okay, so let's just say that I do...like you for the purpose of this letter. There's nothing wrong with that right? I'm not at all against gay people, it's just...I'm not gay. Right? Or maybe I am. Do all of the nights where I stay up thinking about you make me gay? What about the times when I snuck a peek at the thin strip of smooth, tan skin that shows below your shirt sometimes. And how I feel my insides melt when I look into those perfect blue eyes. Does that make me gay? And then there's those marvelous butterflies in my stomach that I get every damn time you smile at me. Do those butterflies make me gay? Do they? What the hell is going on?_

_I don't know. I don't know if I'm gay. I don't know if I'm bi or if I'm straight or if I'm all of the above. All that I know is that well, I guess I like you. Oh God but you can never find out. What would happen if you found out? That would be a complete disaster. You would probably freak out and never talk to me again and we wouldn't be best friends anymore and you would be disgusted and you'd hate me and just no, I can't let you ever find out about this. My life is over if you ever find out about this. So for now I just have to chill out and play it cool. You'll never have to know about this. Yeah, for now I should just keep going about the same way I always have with you. It's not like anything has really changed in our relationship, right? You're still my best friend and I love you for that._

_Always,_

_Lilly _

Miley could feel all sorts of thoughts running through her head as she read. Her brain felt as if someone had just tied it into many different knots. Her head hurt. Her eyes kept scanning through the letter even though her mind was only registering a few words here and there. _Attracted to you. Gorgeous. All I can think about is you. Gay. _She didn't understand, her mind couldn't process any coherent thoughts. If Lilly was confused when she wrote this letter, she was nothing compared to how Miley felt at that moment.

She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against her chair trying to think. Only one thought came to mind,_ What?_


	6. The Third Letter

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm horrible. I haven't updated in a while. But here's an update with the long awaited third letter! It's kindof long, the letter, but there was so much I had to put into it so I hope it came out okay. I just want to let you know that I have quite a few more chapters planned for this so there will be lots of good stuff coming. I hope you guys like this one. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all of the feedback **

**The Third Letter**

_Miley and her on the beach, hair dripping with ocean water and smiles stretched wide across their faces. Miley hugging her after she had won her first skating competition. Hannah Montana hanging out backstage with Lola Luftnagle and her chocolate beard. _Lilly slowly flipped through the pages of pictures, examining each one carefully, letting herself fall into the memories. It was a scrapbook that Miley had given her for her last birthday. A scrapbook filled with pictures of the two of them. Miley had told her that it was in honor of their friendship. Lilly smiled as she read the words _Best Friends_ neatly scripted at the top of one of the pages.

Upon coming home from the mall, Lilly had decided to flip through the book which she kept on her desk. She smiled and laughed as she perused the pages, she could feel her a warmth in her chest whenever she laid eyes on Miley's smile. Oh, how she loved that smile.

Her mind drifted to thoughts of Miley again. She thought about the letters. After looking through all of the pictures of all of the good times they had shared in the last few years, a thought occured to Lilly, _Is anything ever going to be the same anymore? _She closed the scrapbook and placed it carefully back on her desk and lied down on her bed. Doubts started to creep into her mind as she began to fall into the depths of sleep. _Maybe I shouldn't have given Miley the letters,_ she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have given her my heart..._

---

Half an hour later and Miley still hadn't been able to comprehend her thoughts. It wasn't like she couldn't accept that Lilly could like her, she just couldn't believe it. She couldn't wrap her head around that thought, much less be able to figure out how she actually felt if Lilly did, indeed, like her. Finally, as if her brain was on auto-pilot she began to open up the third and final letter from Lilly. She fingered the piece of paper. Something about this one felt different to Miley. Nothing extremely different seeing as it was alsost ju a piece of paper but somehow this letter felt colder in her hands, it felt heavier to her, and not only heavier in weight.

Lilly's writing looked identical to her current handwriting. It looked like she could have written it within the last year. The date on the letter confirmed that. November 8th, 2006. Early freshman year. Miley took a deep breath as she began to read.

_Dearest Miley,_

_Well, what is there to say? I've liked you for 19 months now, Miley. 19 fucking months. Dammit Miley, I wish I could just tell you how I feel. But I can't. I've told you that I love you. I've told you about how happy I am when we're together. I've told you that you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. But everything I tell you means so much more than you will ever know. I've liked you for 19 months now, Miley. You've become my everything. And for as long as I have been trying to avoid thinking about this, I can't put it off any longer. I think I'm in love with you. _

_You're amazing Miley. You're beautiful, sweet, funny, wonderful, attentive, and you care about me. You care about me Miley, and you have no idea how that makes me feel. I matter to you and that's all that matters to me. You make me feel things that nobody has ever made me feel before. Whenever I feel bad, you can make it all go away. And at the best of times you make me feel like nothing can ever hurt me, you make me feel like everything's perfect. You are so amazing and when I'm with you my life is nothing short of amazing. _

_It just hurts though, to like you this much or to love you like this when I know that I have no chance with you. It almost hurts when you smile at me or when you hug me because I know that you love me, but not in that way. It hurts that I can't have you when I want you so bad. _

_But I guess Jake Ryan wouldn't know how that feels. Because he has you in the way that I never can and that's broken my heart more than ever. God, I remember when you told me that you liked him. It felt like you had pulled my heart out through my throat and smashed it. I wish I could have told you then, then maybe you never would have gotten together with him. I wish I had just looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and told you right then that I am so in love with you. I wish I could make you see that I love you more than he ever could._

_But now you guys are together and I have to admit that I am jealous of him. So jealous of him, you cannot even begin to imagine. I mean, I'm glad to see that you're happy. I love when you're happy because that's all that matters really. I need you to be happy. But dammit Miley, I just wish I was the one that made you happy. I wish I could be the one you tell everybody about or the one that you kiss before you run off to Biology. I wish I could be your everything._

_He has the most beautiful girl. He has you and I am so damn jealous. He has you and I wonder everyday if he sees all the little things you do that make me love you so much. Does he see how you bite your nails? Or how your eyes get wide when you lie? Does he see all of the things that make you who you are? I wonder if he wants your love as much as I do. I wonder if he wakes up every single morning only wanting you. _

_I mean, I guess I don't know how he feels, but I'm almost positive that he cannot feel the way that I do. He doesn't feel like if you weren't in his life, he would die. He doesn't indulge himself in thoughts and memories of you and he doesn't think about how amazing you are. What a great girl you are. He doesn't love you as much as I do and I hate him for it. I hate him because he has everything I have ever wanted and he doesn't even want it as much as I do. He could never want you as much as I do._

_I hope things work out with Jake. I hope he makes you happy. But I also hope that he doesn't hurt you and I hope that someday maybe I'll get my chance with you. I know I'm a jerk for this but I hope that while you're with him, you realize that it wasn't meant to be between you two. I hope that someday you change your mind and maybe someday you'll love me. _

_I would love the oppurtunity to be with you someday, to give us a try. I would love to be able to have you be my everything even though you already are. I would love for you to love me. But for now I guess I will just have to see where life takes me and you. But right now I still love you. I love to hug you. I love to spend time with you. I love that you care about me and I love that you're such a cute, amazing girl. I love you, Miley Stewart. And right now it hurts to love you because you broke my heart. But it's not your fault at all. You can't control who you love, it's not like I can either. I just wish it was me._

_Always yours,_

_Lilly_


	7. Coming Down From the Clouds

**Author's Note: Okay, last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger. Actually, I think most of the chapters have been. But here's the next part of the story. I really hope you guys like this! This one was rather hard to write because I knew where I wanted to go but I didn't know how to write it. Anyways, please keep leaving feedback, I love reading what you guys think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The song used in this chapter is not mine! Don't sue me please!**

**Coming Down From the Clouds**

Miley had put away all of the letters back into the big envelope and she sat back in her chair and relaxed, or at least attemped to. She tried to think about everything she had just learned, to process it all, but she was still confused as hell. Lilly was in love with her, how could she have never caught on to that? Or had she known all along, but without actually knowing? Miley was surprised, yes, but not exactly shocked. Despite all of Lilly's worries, there was no way that Miley would hate Lilly for how she felt. If anything, Miley loved the girl even more for being able to be honest with her feelings. _In a strictly friends way,_ she added in her mind. _Just friends._

Miley's mind launch into a million questions. _Okay, so I know that I'm definitely not mad or disgusted or anything like that. But how do I actually feel about it? What's this going to do to our friendship now that I know? I hope it's not awkward. If I just keep acting normally with her, her crush will eventually just fade, right? Then everything will be back to normal. Except she's liked me for years now. I don't know if there's a chance of her stopping anytime soon. Wow, I must have hurt her so much when I was with Jake. My poor little Lilly. But I broke up with Jake months ago. Ohh, that would explain why she was so happy then. Hmm, I wonder if Oliver knows about this. What would it be like to kiss Lilly?_

Miley's eyes shot open._ "_Miley say what?" she muttered under her breath. Her brain went into rewind and she heard her question again in her head, _what would it be like to kiss Lilly?_ She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as the thought of kissing Lilly filled her mind. _Maybe it would be nice to try it at lea- Wait, what?! I'm thinking about kissing Lilly? What the hell?_

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we are beginning our descent into Toronto," the flight attendant's voice said over the PA.

Miley sighed. She had never thought about Lilly in a more than friends way before. She loved Lilly, she loved spending time with her, she loved to see her smile. But that was just because they were best friends, wasn't it? _Great, now I'm the confused one. I don't think I can talk to Lilly until I figure myself out. _She decided right then that she couldn't call Lilly when the plane landed. She knew it was going to hurt Lilly but she didn't think she'd be able to stand talking to Lilly for a while. Miley shoved small pangs of guilt down deep inside of herself and turned to look out her window. She could see the plane falling down through the clouds. Lower and lower and lower with every passing second.

---

Lilly looked down at the cell phone in her hand. She quickly checked her Recent Calls list for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes, desperately hoping that Miley had called and somehow she hadn't noticed. She knew it was no use though, she had been carrying her cell phone in her hand for the last two hours, just waiting for it to ring.

Miley had told her the time she would be landing. Lilly double checked online that Miley had given her the correct time. She checked to see if her flight had been delayed. Much to Lilly's discourage, Miley's plane had landed on time in Toronto. There was nothing to suggest that Miley wouldn't be able to call her.

Two hours of waiting. Lilly felt an ache in her chest as a thought she had been trying to avoid jumped into her mind. _Miley hates me now. _She threw herself into her bed, pulling the covers all the way up to her neck. She pulled her legs to her chest, as if trying to protect herself. A tear drop slipped from her eye. _I told her that I love her and now she hates me. _A few more tears.

"I should have never told you," came a ragged whisper from Lilly's lips, her voice cracking. She squeezed her eyes shut and her tears began to down her face onto her pillow.

---

Miley's thoughts were filled of Lilly as she had kicked off the first concert of her tour. She knew she had hurt Lilly, she could feel it. Images of an upset Lilly invaded her thoughts and she tried to shove them away. She couldn't think of Lilly being sad, it broke Miley's heart to think about it. But she couldn't bring herself to dial Lilly's number when she had landed, as hard as she had tried to make herself.

Miley knew that her performance wasn't going as well as usual. Her body felt heavy and weighed down as she danced around the stage. She had been able to keep up with the routine well enough, but she wasn't feeling any of her songs as she usually did. Usually as she sang she could feel every word or every song in her heart. This night was an exception, Miley merely felt like she was spitting words out without even thinking about what she was saying, much less feeling it. Something was missing. All of her usual excitement and energy were absent. Her thoughts of Lilly were bothering her and she knew it.

Miley groaned inwardly as she realized that the next song she had to sing was "Bigger Than Us". It was such a happy song and she didn't quite feel like singing it quite then. But as Hannah Montana, she knew the concert had to go on and she couldn't just cut out on a few songs because she simply didn't feel like singing it. People paid to come see her perform and she had already given them a crappy enough performance.

She tried to compose herself as the song started. Temporarily clearing her thoughts of Lilly, she focused on the screaming crowd in front of her and the steady rhythym guitar that had began to play. She began to sing.

**I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know.**

As she sang the first verse, Lilly had once again drifted into her thoughts. But all of the sudden, she felt a wave a realization wash over her and Miley felt more alive than she had all night. Finally feeling like Hannah Montana, she plastered a smile onto her face and sang her heart out as she started the chorus.

**We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
That's bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart  
Yeah it's bigger than us.**


	8. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note: I couldn't sleep and I felt bad about my lack of updates so here is the result! I'm rather fond of this one I think, it's kind of filler but I think it's needed in the story. I have to say, I do love the Oliver in my story. He's such a great guy friend! Gotta love those. So I'm about to leave on vacation for a week, I'm taking my laptop but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write anything, sorry! I will try but don't count on it too much, hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. Thank you again for all the great feedback! Keep it coming and thank you for reading!**

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

"That was great, bud!" Robbie Ray told Miley as they rode in the limo from the Toronto show back to the hotel. "It looked like you were having an off night at first but then you really stepped it up at the end there!"

"Yeah Dad, I just...I thought of something when I was out there and well, everything finally clicked," Miley said, smiling to herself.

"That's good, Miles, that's real good," he agreed. They both stared at Jackson who was busy rolling the windows up and down and laughing maniacally.

Miley looked to her dad with mocked fright, "Daddy, I think he's gone off the deep end." Robbie just nodded and scooted away from his son.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Miley ran to her room and ripped off her wig. "I hate this thing," she muttered to herself. She loved that she was allowed her own hotel room. It was the first time that she didn't have to share a room with her dad. Now Jackson had that pleasure and Miley had her privacy, just the way she liked it.

She went over to the desk by the bed and rummaged through the drawers. Finally she found a pad of the hotel stationary and a pen, she sat down at the table and began to write.

Once finished, she attempted to fold the letter into a tri-fold without success, much to her dismay. After three tries she managed to get the folds to be somewhat even. She quickly grabbed her room key out of her bag and left the room. She ran to the elevator and down to the lobby where she approached the Concierge desk. The lobby was completely empty, probably considering it was well past midnight.

"Good evening miss, how can I help you?" said the man behind the desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could have you send this letter for me?"

"Sure thing." He gave her an envelope. Miley tucked the letter in and sealed the envelope. She scrawled an address on it and handed it back to the man.

"Can you make sure this gets there as fast as possible? Overnight mail or anything, faster than that even! It's really important, urgent even. Tell the post office that they have to bring it straight to the door. And I don't care about the price, just charge it my room, 263!"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you very much!" she smiled cheerily. She turned and headed back to the elevator and went back to her room to take a much needed shower before she hit the sheets.

---

It was noon and Lilly had been in her bed all day, only leaving to use the restroom and grabbing a bag of potato chips from the kitchen. She was getting frustrated as she flipped through the channels on her TV. "Nothing but stupid kiddie cartoons on," she whined to herself annoyed.

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" she said wearily.

"Lilly, it's me," came Oliver's voice.

"Come in."

"You were supposed to meet me at the skatepark hours ago," he said as he walked into the room. He caught sight of Lilly in her pajamas sitting in her bed munching on potato chips. She looked tired and somewhat depressed. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked as he plopped down on the bed next to her.

She looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to the screen, not saying anything.

Oliver grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Hey!" Lilly protested, trying to grab the remote but Oliver held it out of her reach.

"Lilly, I know Blues Clues is really interesting but you're upset and you can't just sit here and drown your sorrows in a bag of potato chips. Which I will be taking, too." He grabbed the bag from her, also holding it out of her reach. As an afterthought, he dropped the remote back on the bed and began to eat from the bag of chips.

She sighed exasperatedly and threw herself backwards onto the bed. "She hasn't called me, Oliver," she said softly, her voice breaking.

"Oh Lilly," Oliver said soothingly. "Maybe she just hasn't had the chance to or something. You know how busy she is when she's on the road."

"But she said she would. It's not like her to not call."

Oliver said nothing. Lilly slowly sat up and let Oliver see her face. He looked at her, he saw that her eyes were red and puffy and there were currently tears welling up in them. "Lils...," he said softly. She threw herself at him and he hugged her tightly.

"She hates me now," she sobbed into his shoulder. "It was the letters, the letters were a bad idea. I should have never given them to her because now she's disgusted by me and she won't even talk to me!" Lilly felt hot tears running down her face but she didn't care. It was the first time she had cried in front of anybody besides Miley in years. Now it was Miley that was making her cry. She laughed harshly at the irony. At least she had Oliver. She let out a pathetic wail. "She must be so repulsed by me. I feel so sick for liking her. I'm so sick Oliver, I'm such a sick person," she choked.

Oliver patted her soothingly on the back. "No, no, Lilly. Don't think like that." He grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and leaned back so that he could see her face. "Lilly, listen to me," he said firmly. She continued sobbing. "Look at me, Lilly, and listen." She took a deep, shuddering breath and dragged her eyes to meet Oliver's. "You are an amazing girl, Lilly. You are not sick in any way, shape, or form, okay? There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, nothing at all. Stop thinking like that, okay? I'm sure Miley doesn't hate you Lilly, she could never hate you."

"But-," she continued but Oliver shook his head, telling her to stop talking. She let out another sob and fell back into his arms. It was a while before either one spoke again.

"Thank you so much, Oliver. You're such a great guy," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Yeah, well you're like my little sister, Lils. I hate to see you like this," he replied. They sat in silence for a while, Oliver running a hand comfortingly over Lilly's back as her sobbing began to subside.

_Ding dong! _rang the doorbell.

"I'll go get that," Oliver said as he stood up from the bed. At the doorway he turned back to Lilly and assured her, "I'll be right back, okay?" To this Lilly nodded and Oliver left to go get the doorbell.

A minute later Oliver came bounding into the room, Lilly was still in exactly the same place he had left her. Lilly eyed an envelope in his hand questioningly, "What's that?"

"A letter for you," he said, tossing it to her. She caught it and looked at the envelope, it was indeed addressed to her. As she immediately recognized the bubbly handwriting on the envelope, she felt her heart skip a beat.


	9. My Reply

**Author's Note: Alright, so you guys won't be reading this until I get home but I'm writing this while on vacation. My uncle's house doesn't have wireless internet so when I'm bored late at night, I've been working on writing this on my laptop. Anyways, here's chapter nine. You guys finally get to find out how Miley feels about Lilly! Haha, I hope you guys like it. And I hope you guys don't mind that Lilly and Miley's writing styles are kind of the same, they both kind of reflect mine but I tried to make them somewhat true to their characters. Hopefully they've all sounded okay. Mmkay, I think that's it. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I want to thank all of you for leaving your thoughts for me to read! I love reading them. And a special thanks to those of you who leave nice, detailed reviews, those are awesome and they make me want to write more! But thank you to everyone who leaves feedback!**

**My Reply**

"Oliver, it's from her!" Lilly whispered disbelieving.

"I know. Hey, look. I'll give you some privacy while you read that, I'll be downstairs watching the Lakers game," Oliver replied and he made his way out of Lilly's room and down the stairs.

Lilly was still staring at the envelope in her hands. She looked at Miley's writing. _It's her happy writing_, Lilly noticed. She thought about how the letter could have possibly gotten to her. Mail from Canada to the United States usually took at least four or five days and Miley had only been there for two. Noticing the high postage rate, she guessed that Miley had paid for the fastest delivery possible. A small smile formed on Lilly's lips at the thought.

She got up and went over to her desk. She pulled a letter opener out of a drawer and carefully sliced open the envelope. She replaced the opener and went back to her bed. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out the letter inside of the envelope.

Lilly immediately registered the smell of Miley's perfume from the letter. She caught the smallest whiff of the scent and it sent all of her hurt, her sadness and her anger pouring out of her. She smiled hopefully before she went ahead and opened a (much to Lilly's amusement) sloppily folded letter.

_Dearest Lilly,_

_It's Miley. I hope you got this letter super fast, I'm going to pay a lot to get it to you as quickly as humanly possible. Hopefully daddy won't look at the room bill..._

_Anyways, I am so sorry that I haven't called you yet. I was overwhelmed when I read your letters on the plane and I thought I wouldn't be able to bare talking to you. So I didn't call. I'm sorry Lilly, I regret it so much now, you must be so mad at me. I'm so, so sorry._

_So I finally did have the courage to talk to you. And I decided this was the way to do it. You wrote me letters in which you poured your heart into me, now I'm doing the same thing for you. I hope you can forgive me for not calling, I thought sending you a letter would be more personal. And I mean, everyone loves getting mail, right?_

_Okay. So, when I first read your letters, I can promise you that I wasn't mad and I didn't think you were disgusting or anything. I have so much respect for you, Lilly, for putting your heart out there, just like that. But, I was really confused about everything. I couldn't figure out how I felt about the letters, how I felt about you being in love with me._

_I had my first concert of the tour the day after I landed. The beginning of that concert was terrible, I couldn't think of anything but you and for the first time ever, I didn't feel like performing. And then I had to sing "Bigger Than Us". Something clicked for me during that song, Lilly. I'm sure you know the lyrics to the song, I was singing the first verse and all I could think about was you._

_**I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know.**_

_You told me your dreams Lilly, you told me everything. And now it's time that I tell you everything. I guess I didn't know it before, and I guess I didn't know it when I was with Jake. But now it's as clear as the sky on a sunny day in July. I'm in love with you Lilly Truscott. Completely and utterly in love with you. _

_I guess it didn't click until I read about how you felt, and then I realized that I feel all the same things, too. Every time you're in my arms, I feel so alive and I feel so lucky to have you with me. Every time our eyes meet, I feel my stomach flip. Whenever I hear you tell me that you love me, I feel like I could die of happiness, right then and there. And now I realize that I've loved you all along, Lilly. I think the first day we met back in sixth grade, I think that's the day I fell in love with you and I've never stopped._

_You said that you want to be my everything, you are. You said that Jake had everything that you ever wanted. You were wrong Lilly, Jake never had me. I've always belonged to you. Always. You said that maybe someday you could have your chance to be with me, I hope that someday I'll have my chance to be with you. And you said that you'd love for me to love you, and I do Lilly. I do, more than anything._

_I know this letter won't make up for the pain I've put you through, Lilly, and that breaks my heart. But I hope you can give me a chance to make it all up to you. Please call me when you get this. I know it's horrible of me to ask that of you when I never called you, but writing you this letter just felt right. I hope that everything is still all right between us, hopefully better than all right._

_Truly yours,_

_Miley_

By the time Lilly had finished reading the letters, she could feel a goofy grin spread across her face and her heart beating faster than normal. Her eyes kept drifting back to one line in particular, _I'm in love with you Lilly Truscott._ Every time she read the words a warm feeling spread from the pit of her stomach up through her chest and to her whole body. Suddenly, all of the emotion inside of her burst out with an unexpected squeal and she let out a little hop. She threw herself back into her bed, lying on her back so she could look at the ceiling. She smiled, 27 months of seemingly unrequited love had broken her down, chipping away at her piece by piece. But now she knew that her love wasn't unrequited, Miley loved her. Miley loved her and that simple fact made all of the pain she had felt in the last 27 months dissolve into nothing.

Oliver rapped his knuckles softly on Lilly's open door. "You okay? I uh, heard you make some weird noise...," he said, eyebrows raised. Slightly startled, Lilly was pulled from her thoughts and turned to look at Oliver. She was still grinning. "Uh, everything's good then?"

Lilly sat up. "Yeah," she said. "Everything's perfect."

Oliver smiled, "Aww, Lils!" He went over and wrapped her in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you. You got the girl!"

"Not just yet, I have to talk to her first."

Oliver whined, "Talk schmalk, you know you got her." Lilly giggled at this. He continued, "Man, this is embarrassing. Now you've gotten more girls than I have!"

"Yeah, and it's even more embarrassing considering the fact that it's only one girl," Lilly giggled.

"Whatever."

_Buzzz!_ Lilly's phone vibrated against her desk. Picking it up, Lilly examined the Caller ID. _Miley._

Lilly looked over at Oliver who understood instantly. Holding his hands up in front of him, he backed out of the room and softly closed the door, leaving Lilly alone with her vibrating phone in her hand.


	10. Ticket to Ride

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all I have to give you guys a big thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter! I don't know if I'm just delusional but it seems like you guys are writing more and I love that! I love long feedback, I think it feeds all writers and it makes us feel like people truly like our stories. You guys rock! Keep it up! I think I might start dedicating chapters to you guys who are writing AWESOME feedback. I love it, thanks so much!**

**This chapter is again, somewhat filler but it moves the story along, towards where I want it to go. I wrote this while I was on vacation as well, there was supposed to be more to the first phone conversation but I decided to cut it out, I will use that later. It's shorter than some of my other chapters but I hope you guys like it, nonetheless! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Ticket to Ride**

Lilly flipped her phone open and put it to her ear. She was silent for a few seconds before she softly said, "Hey."

Miley's smiling voice came through the receiver, "Hey you." Lilly felt her stomach do a flip. "Did you get my letter?" Miley asked, her voice light hearted and flirty.

"Yeah, I did. Actually, I just finished reading it."

"Wow. Look at me and my good timing," Miley said, pausing to chuckle. A few more seconds passed before Miley broke the silence. "So...," Miley said, her voice serious, "what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" Lilly repeated. She paused for a few seconds and when she spoke again her voice was quieter and it sounded almost shy, "I think I'm more in love with you than I've ever been, Miley." Lilly held her breath, the silence before Miley's response seemed to last hours.

"Oh really?" Miley asked, the flirtiness returning to her voice. Lilly breathed out, smiling.

"Yes ma'am," Lilly said, her usual confidence returning.

Miley laughed. "You want to know what I think?"

"I do."

"Well...I think I'm rather in love with you, too, Lilly Truscott." Both girls giggled, Lilly could feel her tingles in her stomach. She had never felt like this before.

"I'm glad," Lilly said, a grin plastered on her face. She knew she could try as hard as she could to wipe the smile off her face and it wouldn't stand a chance. But why would she want to stop smiling anyways?

"Good, me too." A comfortable silence fell between them, both girls completely content with hearing the other girl's breathing.

After a minute Lilly broke the silence, "I wish I could be up there with you." She paused and then added quietly, "I miss you."

"You could come here," Miley suggested quickly.

Lilly laughed, "I so wish I could. But I have the competition. And, where the hell am I supposed to get the money to fly to Canada?"

"I'm sure I could talk Daddy into getting you a ticket," Miley said thoughtfully.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. But you're right, you have the surf competition," she said sadly. "It's just...I miss you a lot, too."

Lilly thought for a moment before saying slowly, "Well...there are gonna be other competitions..."

Miley lit up immediately, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, Lilly!" Miley exclaimed. "Thank you."

Lilly laughed, "It's definitely no problem." She wanted to see Miley. So badly.

"Look, I'll get daddy to get you tickets now. Can you fly out tomorrow? I'll be heading to Ottawa tonight." Miley said, obviously excited.

"Well, I'll have to check with my parents before I do anything."

"Okay, you go do that."

"All right. This might take some persuading though. How about I call you back when I'm done?"

"Okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks! Bye, Miley."

"Bye." And the girls hung up.

---

Lilly sat uncomfortably in her chair aboard a Boeing 757. She had just managed to lift her carry-on bag into the overhead compartment and settle down in her seat. Of course, she couldn't really settle at all. Lilly loved flying and usually she was very relaxed on an airplane, but this time was different. She was excited, she was finally going to be able to see Miley. And, even maybe she was finally going to get the chance to be with her. All of her excitement lead to her squirming in anticipation in her seat.

Other passengers were still boarding so Lilly figured she had a while before the plane would take off. She pulled out her phone and after a brief hesitation, she called Miley.

"Can't even wait five hours to talk to me, huh?" Miley asked smugly, in greeting.

Lilly laughed, "Nope."

"Yeah, well, who could blame you? After all, I am amazing," Miley joked.

_You have no idea, _Lilly thought. "Wow, someone's got a big ego."

"And you love it."

"Mhm. Whatever!"

Miley laughed. "So what's up?"

"I'm on the plane right now, about to leave L.A. in 15 minutes."

"Exciting."

"Yup." As an afterthought, she added, "I can't wait to see you."

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Miley growled seductively.

"Shut up!" Lilly giggled. That was one of the reasons Lilly had fallen for Miley, she loved that Miley was so confident and confidence was one of Lilly's biggest turn-ons.

"Fine. But anyways, I'm sorry to say that I can't pick you up at the airport."

"Yeah, I know, you got me a ticket for a flight that lands right in the middle of your concert, dumbass."

"Sorry! It was my daddy's fault!"

"It's fine, as long as I get to Ottawa," Lilly said. By now the plane had filled with passengers and was taxiing towards the runway.

A voice sounded over the plane's speaker system, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you coud please turn your attention to the flight attendant in front of you and we'll go over our safety procedures for our flight to Ottawa today."

"Miley, I think I have to go now."

"Okay. Buckle that seat belt of yours!"

"Yes, yes I will."

"I'll see you at the concert then?"

"Of course. Bye Miley!"

"Have a safe flight!"

"I will, bye!" and with that Lilly closed her phone and turned it off, turning her attention to the flight attendant in front of her, who was demonstrating how to inflate a life vest.

Eventually, when all the flight attendants had been seated, the plane began to make its way down the runway. Lilly gazed out of the window as the aircraft gathered speed. When the front of the plane tipped up and they became airborne, Lilly was on her way to Ottawa, and on her way to Miley.


	11. From the Wings

Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry about lack of update in the longest time! School just started for me and I've been getting loads of work. And before that I had to finish my summer work, so now I have my first weekend and I'm determined to give you guys a good chapter.

So first of all I have to acknowledge that _em31792_, caught a mistake of mine. In earlier chapters I say that Lilly has a surf competition and then in the last chapter I messed up and said skate competition. My bad! I went back and fixed it so it's all good now, thanks for the tip!

And then I want to thank ALL of your for all of your amazing reviews. They are the reason that I write and I absolutely love the feeling of knowing that people are enjoying my story. I have to give some special shoutouts to some flippin awesome reviewers: _In-betweens, Kurrent, scullymulder _and _DaNoodleUpNorthWatsUp_. I love all of your feedback but these guys just go above and beyond and it's the reviews like those that I live for, thank you so much!

Okay, so sorry for taking so long to update, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story! Oh, and one last thing, I have to remind you guys that Lilly and Miley are not officially together yet, they're just in love. Haha. There's a difference...in my mind anyways. The chapter is somewhat short but I will have a new one up soon, I'm just very tired after a week of school. Alright, enough chit chat, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Lilly made a few final adjustments to her purple hair, checking her reflection in the mirror in the back of the limo. She could see the arena just up the street. The stadium that she would be entering in a mere matter of minutes, the stadium that she would finally be seeing Miley in. _Miley,_ she thought, and just from the name, she could feel the brief explosion of butterflies in her stomach. A silly grin played across her face as the limo pulled into the back parking lot.

---

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side, the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side, the other side  
The other side of me

Hannah nearly panted the words into her headset as she made her way across the stage, dancing and entertaining her large crowd of fans. As she continued to sing she absentmindedly wondered what time is was. _How long ago did Lilly's plane land? Is she on her way here? Is she here yet? When do I get to see her?_ All these thoughts filled her mind.

She continued through the song and on a particularly complicated part of the routine, she thought she saw a flash of purple hair on her left side. She stumbled a bit as the vision surprised her but she recovered gracefully. Looking out at her fans, it didn't look as though they had noticed a thing. As she kept dancing, she had to try with all of her will to keep her head facing her audience and not turning to her left side, she would look after the song was over. If she looked away now, she would most likely confuse herself, trip over her own feet somehow and end up flat on her face in front of thousands of people.

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

As she finished her routine she held her final pose for a quick few seconds before she finally stole a long awaited glance to her left. Sure enough, in an adorably funky outfit and accentuated with bright purple hair, Lilly was standing there, grinning at Miley. The smile plastered on Miley's face from her performance grew real as she found herself taking in the image of long-time best friend giving her a thumbs-up.

The moment seemed to last forever until Miley was snapped back to the reality of being on stage by the loud screaming of fans in front of her. Miley coughed to clear her throat and began to speak, "Okay, so this next song is very special to me, and I want to dedicate it to someone very, very special to me." As the music started to play, Miley stole one last glance over at Lilly, who was still grinning broadly, and gave her a wink.

Lilly could feel her heart skip a beat at Miley's little display and began to listen to the next song.

How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this ---

Lilly felt her stomach flutter when Miley decided to leave the last word out, instead holding up the mic for the fans to sing the part. Her eyes were glued on Hannah but underneath the wig of perfect blonde hair and all of the shiny accessories and articles of clothing, she could see the real Miley Stewart singing to her. Lilly could see through all of the disguises and she could see the girl she loved out on stage singing her heart out, for her. She could feel goosebumps rising over her skin as she allowed Miley's voice to infiltrate her body.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it,  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Miley decided to look over at Lilly. She smiled as she saw Lilly watching her with bright eyes, Miley gave her the most gorgeous smile she could muster and only turned back to her crowd after Lilly gave a small wave.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this ---

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it

You're one in a million

One in a million

You're one in a million

As the music faded, Miley quickly began to speak into her microphone, "Thank you all for coming out tonight, I had a great time, I hope you did too! You guys are all great fans, thank you so much for your support! Good night everybody!" She gave a final wave and then turned to make her way off of the stage.

She immediately caught sight of the face she was looking for, of course, with the bright purple hair, it was hard to miss Lilly. She was beaming at Miley and Miley hurriedly began to walk towards her. Her heart rate picked up as she briskly walked towards the wings. She knew she was walking fast but it seemed to take forever, one step at a time. Everything seemed to slow down, and the sound of the crowd was drowned out in her mind as she quickly (but seemingly slowly) approached the purple-haired girl.


	12. Author Update

Hello my readers! So I'm sorry if seeing this update got you excited because I don't have one for you right at this moment. BUT, if you were following this story, I highly encourage you to go back and read up (because I know I haven't updated in a longggg time, over half a year) because **new updates are coming your way!** Hopefully. As I've said before, I've had the whole story planned out since the beginning but I've never bothered to write the last few chapters. But now I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to squeeze out the last few chapters for you guys. I just felt horrible knowing that I left it unfinished.

I know that I probably lost some readers with the long hiatus but I hope you guys come back to see the end of the story! Hope you all have been well. Be on the lookout for some new chapters SOON!

I'm sorry I left this story incomplete. I lost my inspiration and I didn't feel like writing anymore. I hope you guys can forgive me!


	13. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note: So as I said, here I am, back with a new chapter for you all! I said last weekend that I'd be back and it's taken a while but I've had a horrendously long week and I finally got myself some time to sit down and write today. And I finally got to work on and complete Chapter 12, yay! **

**I hope some of my readers from before will come back and support me as I try to wrap my story up nicely. I didn't like the feeling of leaving this story unfinished. I know I must have lost readers due to the hiatus but hopefully some of you will come back to finish the story with me. It's actually my first chapter fanfic so it's something new for me. **

**Anyways, please leave me some feedback; let me know if I'm coming back alright. If there are any discontinuities from earlier chapters (I went back to read them but I might have missed a few things), please let me know! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

_Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, _Miley coached herself as she made her way over to the purple haired girl in the wings. It took almost all of her concentration to keep her feet moving forward without tripping, her mind racing and her heart beating rapidly. Closer and closer they came, the crowd of thousands cheering soon disappearing altogether. The smiles on their faces were soft, their eyes trained on only each other, blue on blue.

Soon they were only a foot apart; Lilly could feel Miley's soft breath on her face. They stood for a moment, only seeing each other. Lilly's smile broadened as she gazed into the gentle blue eyes in front of her. The pull of their eyes was so overbearing that they both felt obligated to look away but neither could, their eyes locked like magnets. All at once, Lilly felt the relief, the happiness and the longing suddenly flood through her veins.

Miley walked into the warm embrace of Lilly's arms. The feeling of Lilly's thin arms coming to wrap around her waist sent chills up her spine. Miley buried her face in the bright purple wig but she was unsatisfied; she could only smell wig, not her Lilly. "Come on," she murmured into the shorter girl's ear, smoothly pulling out of the hug and taking Lilly's hand. She towed Lilly behind her to Hannah's dressing room and upon closing the door, she whipped the blonde hair off of her head and gently removed the purple wig from Lilly's.

"Better?" Lilly asked. In response Miley wrapped her arms tight around Lilly once again. They stood there, alone together in Hannah Montana's dressing room, wrapped completely in each other's arms. They breathed deeply, both of them taking comfort in the feeling of the other's chest rising up and down with every breath. Miley immerged herself in the clean, flowery scent of Lilly's hair.

Afraid to speak loudly in fear of breaking the moment, Lilly whispered in a voice that barely reached Miley's ears, "My heart is completely out of control right now." She let out a quiet laugh, "I'm surprised I can breathe."

Miley giggled and pulled out of the hug, taking Lilly's long, thin hand in her own, pressing it to her own chest. Lilly's eyes widened as she felt the sporadic beating. "I get it Lilly," she chuckled, "I so get it." Miley placed her hand gently on Lilly's cheek and Lilly leaned into the touch, pink slowly creeping across her face. Miley bent down slightly to place a delicate kiss on the warm skin of Lilly's blushing cheek, "I'm so glad you're here."

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Their heads jerked to look at the door of the dressing room as the outer world brought them back to reality, "Miles, limo's here, let's go!" came Robbie Ray's voice.

"We'll head out in a minute Dad!" Miley called back and both girls listened as his footsteps faded away. "Here, let's just put the wigs back on and head back to the hotel, we can talk about everything there."

--

The limo ride consisted of Lilly and Miley's normal chatter and Jackson's normal drooling as his head lolled around while he slept, or attempted to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to anybody in the car. It was only Lilly and Miley, of course, who noticed the subtle touches and the meaningful glances between themselves.

The limo pulled into the hotel atrium, and the three Stewarts and Lilly got out. As they walked through the lobby, Mr. Stewart turned to Lilly, "Now Lilly, would you like me to set you up with your own room or would you mind just sharing with Miles? There's only one bed and I know she's a kicker."

"Oh please dad, Lilly and I have sleepovers every week, we'll be fine," Miley insisted.

Miley gave Lilly a pointed look. "Yeah, I'm definitely fine rooming with Miley, Mr. Stewart. Don't even worry about it," Lilly chimed in and she smiled quickly at Miley.

"Okay, then it's settled then. Jackson and I will keep our room and you two can share a room."

The four took the elevator to the third floor and split as Robby Ray and Jackson entered one suite, Miley and Lilly taking the room right across the hall. The girls took turns taking their showers and getting ready for bed before they settled into the nicely sized bed together.

In the dark, Miley lay down on her back and Lilly snuggled into her side. They lay there for a minute, silent with contentment. "Those letters were so brave of you, Lilly. Showing them to me, I mean."

Lilly laughed softly, "It's funny, they were never meant for you to see."

"Then why did you give them to me?"

There was a short pause as Lilly pondered the question. "I don't know. It was very spur of the moment, I was so tired of hurting and having to hide the way I feel about you. I guess I saw an opportunity in being apart for a month, I could tell you and we'd both of time to think. I just needed to get it out."

Miley laced her fingers through Lilly's hand, tracing patterns into her skin lazily.

Lilly continued, "And I think that maybe somewhere deep inside of me I was hoping that you felt the same."

"I do," Miley murmured, giving Lilly's hand a squeeze. She could hear Lilly smile.

"Good."

Somehow, neither girl was falling asleep in the sleepy silence even though Miley had just finished a long night of singing and dancing and Lilly had spent her day on a plane.

A few minutes went by.

"So what do we do now?" Miley's voice asked through the darkness.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

There was a long pause as both girls got lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Miley's answer came.

"I want to be with you."


End file.
